Obsession
by 1000 Sparkings
Summary: After Luka worked as Kaito's hostess for one night, they are obsessed with each other. Problem is, Kaito is married to Miku, and Luka is constantly pursued by her fellow host worker Gakupo. How will things become when they give in to their inner desires and lusts, and throw away their morals and values? Kaito x Luka
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Because anything with Miku as the main character whom everyone is in love with, is overrated.

Summary: After Luka worked as Kaito's hostess for one night, they are obsessed with each other. Problem is, Kaito is married to Miku, and Luka is constantly pursued by her fellow host worker Gakupo. How will things become when they give in to their inner desires and lusts, and throw away their morals and values?

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

It was Kaito's first time coming to Blue Velvet. Even though he heard how people raved about this nightclub, he never visited one because he wasn't the type to anyway. But tonight was different; tonight, he had a million-dollar client by his side and he needed to sweet-talk the perverted man with a beer belly that this was a good deal for him.

Kaito sat on the red lounging couch as he watched his client being swarmed by scantily-dressed women. He didn't particularly like coming to such private rooms in these lounges, but getting this client's deal would mean a million dollars paycheck, and he was determined to clinch the deal. Looking at his client's flushed face and drunken smile, Kaito knew this was the moment.

"Mr. Yamato, regarding the deal, I think it is a really good offer." Kaito began. "By investing in these stocks, you will have excellent returns."

"And how much returns would that be?" Mr. Yamato's face suddenly became alert, though Kaito knew he was already crumbling in the hands of the ladies around him.

"Whatever you want them to be." Kaito answered, "Hundreds of thousands, and eventually millions. All you need to do is sign here." He slides the contract towards the man.

Mr. Yamato signed without hesitation and said, "I signed this not because I am drunk, but because I know how profitable this will turn out to be."

"Of course. Mr. Yamato, you are indeed wise." Kaito smiled, but underneath, he smirked. _Yeah right. You're so drunk you will even hump a lamp._

"I am so happy this deal is clinched!" Mr. Yamato exclaimed. He eyed Kaito, "And I noticed you haven't had a single lady tonight. Girls, we need to get this young man a chick!"

Kaito gave a nervous smile, "It's okay, Mr. Yamato. I'm actually married." He held out a wedding ring.

"Nonsense! There is no such thing as too many women." Mr. Yamato said loudly. He clapped his hands and the door opened.

Kaito's protests stopped when he saw a pink-haired lady entered. His eyes widened at her beauty. Her skin was milky white, her smile was radiant and her hair was a soft pink colour. She sat next to Kaito as Mr. Yamato clapped and boasted about what a pretty lady he got for him.

"Hi." Kaito started awkwardly.

"You seem stiff." The pink-haired woman smiled. "Don't be; you should be enjoying yourself, like he is." The last parts of her words dripped with venom as she looked at Mr. Yamato. Kaito widened his eyes with surprise, but he didn't disagree with her about her distaste in the lecherous man.

"What's your name?" The woman turned to Kaito, her smile restored to a radiant and sincere one.

"Kaito. What about you?"

"My name is Luka." She answered, then giggled, "Sorry, you're the first person I ever came across who asked for my name. That feels kind of nice. Oh, and now you're blushing. You're cute."

Kaito gave a small smile. Now that Luka was so close, he saw that she had very little makeup. She was a natural beauty. Luka slipped her arms around Kaito, and the small action caused Kaito's heart to stop for a moment.

"I'm married." Kaito blurted out.

Luka blinked, then giggled again, "Don't worry; unlike the others here, I don't have sex with the clients. That's my principle."

"Wait, you mean the girls here will do it with the clients?" Kaito asked, momentarily shocked at the information. "Then why haven't they…?" He gestured subtly at Mr. Yamato. Kaito could see that his client's pants were bulging out, and now that was out in the open, he realized that the girls were in their underwear now, their dresses strewn all over the floor.

"You don't think they charge by the number of times they do it, do you?" Luka whispered into Kaito's ear, her perfume mesmerizing the blue-haired man for a bit. "They charge by the hour. The longer the client stays here, the more these girls will get."

_Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into? I don't want to watch an orgy happening._ Kaito thought frantically.

"It is quite unappealing to see an orgy unfolding." Luka said when she saw Kaito's disbelieving expression, speaking his mind. Then, with a huge smile, she grabbed Kaito's arm and whispered into his ear, "Let's get out of here."

Kaito nodded quickly and placed the contract carefully into his briefcase. He bade his client farewell as he heard cat-whistles behind him, as if he was going to get lucky with Luka for the night.

When he got out of the bar with Luka, he heaved a sigh of relief. He had never been so glad to escape entertaining clients. He didn't like this particular orgy, because he wouldn't be able to see Mr. Yamato in the same light again. Kaito was sure that if he stayed for the voyeurism, he was sure to picture his client naked the next time he saw him, and that wasn't a pretty sight.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Luka." Kaito said gratefully.

"Not a problem." Luka smiled. Then her eyes turned dark and she pulled the blue-haired man to an alleyway, out of the light and into the darkness, where they couldn't see a thing.

"Luka, where are you…?"

Kaito was silenced by Luka's lips pressing onto his. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers. Kaito could feel her chest on his, and he couldn't breathe for a moment. Somehow, he opened his mouth for Luka's tongue, yet he was being unresponsive. She was pushing him against the concrete wall and pressing her body into his.

After a brief moment, he reacted. He dropped his briefcase and hooked his arms around Luka's waist. His tongue reacted to Luka, and they kissed deeply as their tongues swirled around each other's.

Luka let out a small gasp into the kiss when she felt Kaito's erection against her stomach, for he was taller than her. It was firm and hard, and that only increased the lust she had for the blue-haired man.

Slowly, Kaito's lips left Luka's and they trailed down to her neck, where he suck and kiss the soft milky skin. It was what Kaito expected her skin to be, soft and tender. His mind raced as he breathed in her scent deeply, one hand still on her waist, and the other on Luka's luscious breast. Even though Luka was still clothed, he could feel her nipple getting hard, and he kneaded that little bud while fondling her whole breast.

Luka gave a soft moan, and Kaito took that as an encouragement. His heart quickened at the thought of his wife waiting for him at home, but that image was completely overpowered by the beautiful image in front him at the moment, a Luka who seemed to be intoxicated in this, as much as he is.

Without a word, Kaito took Luka's hand and brought it down to his pants. His erection was now completely stiff. Luka unzipped the flyer eagerly and pulled down the boxer within. Kaito's cock popped in its glory and Luka marveled at his size. His erection was hot against her cool hands, and when she gave it a strong first stroke, Kaito's reaction was quick. He groaned and shivered slightly at the touch.

Learning quickly, Luka stroke him hard, while reaching for his balls to give them a small squeeze at small intervals. Kaito growled Luka's name softly and squeezed her perky bottom hard. Kaito's lips returned to Luka's mouth and he pushed his tongue in. Luka's hand was smooth and her touch was rough, something Kaito didn't thought he will like, but he did.

"Luka, make me come." Kaito groaned.

Luka smirked and bent, putting Kaito's hardness into her mouth. The moment his whole length was in her mouth, Kaito's hip buckled immediately. He held Luka's pink hair, keeping her in place while he thrust in and out of her mouth. The wetness and warmth of her mouth sent shivers down Kaito's spine, and the feel of her tongue licking around him made his eyes roll back with pleasure.

Soon, Kaito picked up pace and swayed his hips back and forth from Luka's mouth faster than before. Then he felt himself come, his semen leaking and he gently let go of her hair. Surprisingly, Luka remained in her place and stroked the slowly flaccid penis, squeezing it and emptying his essence into her mouth.

Kaito widened his eyes with surprise. He wanted to see whether Luka's swallowed his seed, but it was too dark. The sound of her loud swallowing gave him a satisfying answer and he pulled his cock away just in case he got aroused by her again.

"You taste nice." Luka said throatily.

"Um, thanks?" Kaito answered with an uncertain tone. His wife has never done that to him and he didn't know the appropriate response.

"You're being cute again." Luka giggled. Then with a more solemn voice, she asked, "W-will you be coming back again?"

Kaito paused. Because the darkness hid Luka's feature, the outline of her slim and voluptuous was more obvious now. The blue-haired man swallowed nervously. His heart skipped a few beats. This wasn't lust anymore. This was _obsession_. He was slowly becoming obsessed with this pink-haired angel even though it hadn't been that long.

Unable to resist himself, he grabbed Luka's waist and gave her a delicate and hungry kiss. "I will see you again." He said. That was an ambiguous answer, and he knew it was for the best. Those words could mean both ways: either he will be coming to see her again, or he will see her around again.

"Come tomorrow night?" Luka's voice was hopeful.

"I'm married."

"I don't really care." Luka whispered. Then she broke away from Kaito's embrace and ran back into Blue Velvet.

Kaito stood in the dark alleyway and watched people entered and exiting Blue Velvet. For the moment, he was away from the light, which suited him just fine. If he had a choice, he would stay in that darkness forever, as long as Luka was there to kiss him and suck him.

It wasn't just lust, it was an obsession.

He gave a huge sigh and whispered to himself, "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It has been 2 weeks since Kaito's visit to Blue Velvet and his first and last sighting of Luka. Yet, the long period of not seeing the pink-haired beauty has been weighing on him heavily. He thought it was only lust which lasted that few hours of seeing her, but in these 2 weeks, the memory of their brief intimacy came flashing back into his mind more frequently than before.

"Kaito, is something wrong?" Kaito looked up at Miku, his pretty and cute green-haired wife. Her big round eyes were full of worry. Kaito inwardly scolded himself. Here he was having sex with his wife, and yet he was thinking of someone else.

"Nothing is wrong." Kaito smiled to reassure her.

"But you've gone all flaccid." Miku pointed out while continuing to stroke Kaito's softening cock. "If you don't feel like it, we don't have to continue."

Kaito was touched at his wife's thoughtfulness. It has been so long since they had sex because Kaito was always busy with work. This was a rare night to make love Miku after so long. "Miku, do continue." He held her hand and kissed it, "I have been neglecting you because of work lately, it is due time for us to make love."

Miku blushed. "T-that's so embarrassing!" Kaito chuckled at her being flustered over his words.

"Really, do continue." Kaito said with a reassuring tone. He gently guided her head to between his legs, where she opened her mouth to engulf Kaito whole.

Instantly, Kaito let his head fall back and his body shook as he let out a loud groan. He could feel his himself in Miku's mouth, so warm and wet. Her skillful fingers twirled his balls across her soft fingers while she sucked on him, her tongue twirling around his length.

Kaito's mind drifted back to the night with Luka, where the pink-haired lady had went down on him and gave him a blowjob. He recalled her scent and the sensation from that night. The deed was done in a dark alleyway, and because of the darkness, Kaito's senses were more acute then, and more aroused than he had ever felt.

Remembering the sensation and that night gave him a funny feeling in between his legs. His groans became louder and he felt himself reaching his limit. And finally, he released himself while Luka's face entered his mind. Kaito had to stop himself from blurting the wrong name.

"Wow, you came hard this time." Miku said amusedly, her face covered with the milky fluids. She ran a finger across the fluid and licked her cum-covered finger in a seductive manner. Kaito gave a smirk; they both knew that action always turned Kaito on.

Suddenly, the sight of Miku slowly transformed into that of Luka. The image of Luka licking her finger and eyeing him expectantly was arousing, and it was obvious from his groin. Kaito shook his head subtly and immediately held Miku down, pinning her onto the bed.

Roughly, he thrust himself into Miku. She was thoroughly wet, and that made him slide in more easily. She gave a loud gasp and moaned. Kaito was biting her shoulders, and then sucked on her nipples hard. While Miku thought it was strange her husband became so rough, she was pleased.

Kaito continued to thrust into Miku. While leaving small bruise marks on Miku's skin, he could only remember Luka's scent and hear her moans, those distinctly seductive and vulnerable sounds. Remembering these, he thrust even faster into his wife, all the while with Luka on his mind.

"Kaito, right there, ah…!"

Miku's voice brought him back to the present from thoughts of Luka. Guilt started to form, so Kaito kissed Miku deeply to stop her from saying anything, even though her moans persisted.

_Luka, Luka!_ Kaito's inner voice screamed desperately. And then he came violently. His body shook and he ejaculated into his wife. His thrusts slowed as Miku's inner walls continued to contract around him, milking him for all it's worth.

Slowly, Kaito became flaccid, and a wave for lethargy clouded his mind and vision. It had been so long since he had sex, not to mention such good sex. _Must be because I haven't had any for a while now_, he thought sleepily. As he closed his eyes, he vaguely heard Miku's voice, then silence, and then her arms were wrapped around his body.

Sleep has befallen them.

The next morning, Kaito heard the noisy chatter of the alarm clock and smelt bacon in the air. He turned his head and saw that it was 7 o'clock. The morning grogginess was hard to beat, but he managed to leave his bed with the knowledge that he was to be officially promoted that morning.

He washed up from last night sex, making sure that no scent of the activity remained on his skin, although the memory was fresh in his mind. Then, he sifted through his wardrobe to pick out his best suit. Actually, all his suits were branded, but still, style matters, and so he picked a blue blouse and an Armani gold-black striped tie, completed with a classic grey vest.

When he came out of the room, he looked around his clean white penthouse from the second level. With the open concept kitchen, he could see his wife cooking at the stove despite the spread she had already prepared. She was in an oversized blouse, which Kaito thought she had deliberately worn to seduce him that morning. But he knew there was a deeper meaning to all these: the breakfast and the oversized blouse. It was about the talk on his promotion at the dinner the night before. His mood became a little grim as he walked down the stairs.

"Good morning sweetie!" Miku turned around and said with a chirpy voice.

"Good morning." Kaito replied, and sat at the table as Miku transferred a sunny-side-up on his plate. The smell of breakfast foods reminded Kaito of his hunger, and he dug into the foods laid grandly in front of him.

"Are we going to continue last night's conversation?" Miku suddenly said with a small voice.

Kaito put down his fork and sighed. So he was right. "I am going to accept the promotion." He said firmly. "Even after I am promoted, I will still try to fork out time for you, just like how I did last night."

"After a week of not seeing each other _at all_?" Miku said with a low voice. "With your current position, we don't see each other as much. What is going to happen after you are promoted and have even more responsibilities?"

"Why do you think we have this penthouse? Why do you think we have the lifestyle we have today?"

"I am contributing to this household as well, if that's what you're implying." Miku said with a raised voice, clearly agitated. "I have so much research work in the university, and I have to attend to my students' start-ups and make sure they are not screwing up. I'd already passed up a few promotions just because I want more time with you, is that wrong?! Why can't you be more understanding and less selfish?"

"Because the last time you had so much work, you had to "relieve stress" by sleeping with a student." Kaito glared.

"That was so long ago, and you said you have already forgiven me. Why are you bringing this up right now?" Tears were slowly forming in Miku's eyes.

"I have forgiven you, but I can never forget it. Maybe the real reason I want the promotion, is because I want to keep working and see you at the minimum." Kaito said softly. "I wanted a divorce, but you didn't want to, that's why we're the way we are right now."

"You should have started with that when you told me about the promotion." Miku's voice was solemn. "I really am trying to turn everything back to normal."

"But it can't. I'm done with breakfast. I've lost all appetite." Kaito pushed his plate away and got up from he table.

"We had sex last night, you know."

"In your own words 2 years ago: "it was only sex, it didn't mean anything"." Kaito took his blazer and his briefcase and headed to the door. He slammed it shut behind him, but still, he could hear Miku's crying. His heart ached from all that had happened as well; the betrayal and the lies.

What a way to kick off the morning of his promotion.

He entered his flashy red sports car and turned on the ignition. Yes, he was rich, and he knew riches couldn't buy happiness. But at least when he needed a place to do some self-pitying, he could do it with a thousand-dollar blue label whiskey in a sports car.

Kaito reached the office and as always, walked with a confident pace and posture. His boss announced his promotion to his whole department and they all clapped, knowing that Kaito was truly valuable to the company.

"The office has already been arranged for you." His boss told Kaito, and brought him the new office. As he entered, there was the smell of new leather and newness in the air.

"This is perfect. Thank you." Kaito said gratefully.

"I have also taken the liberty in hiring a new secretary for you." His boss continued. He opened the door and ushered her in.

Kaito widened his eyes when he saw the new secretary. She was dressed in a smart blazer, her hair was pink and arranged in a neat bun, and a pair of black-framed spectacles rested on her nose.

"Let me introduce you to your new secretary," His boss continued and gestured to her, "This is Luka. She has very rich secretarial experience. Luka, this is your boss, Kaito. I trust that you will take good care of him."

"Don't worry, sir, I will take very good care of Mr. Kaito." Luka said politely.

Kaito couldn't even speak. This was too uncanny. And from behind Luka's spectacles, he swore he saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.


End file.
